As the number of television stations and other media content access channels increase, the multitude of media content programming available to viewers is increasing at a significant rate. Electronic program guides (EPG) provide users of television, radio, and other media applications with scheduling information for available media content. Typically, viewers must consult lengthy program guides via their EPG in order to select programs for viewing. For example, if the viewer is interested in watching a particular set of programs, the viewer may need to read a multitude of program listings in order to learn when and on what channels those particular programs are being broadcast. In some cases, the viewer does not have a particular program in mind but is still interested in watching television or accessing a pre-recorded show. In these cases, the viewer would need to navigate their way through lengthy program guides, including information relevant to shows that the viewer would never be interested in watching.
Some EPGs allow viewers to program filters, in which the scheduling information presented to the user is limited to some subset of all available scheduling information. However, while filtering will help narrow the choices down, it is still difficult for viewers to navigate through pages of show names and remember what they want to watch. In addition, filters provided by EPGs are typically too rigid to cover all shows that viewers might be interested in.